


the sun's satisfaction.

by caticoo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: chiaki tries to coax kanata out of the water. ko-fi commission.





	the sun's satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am cati.  
> this is a ko-fi commission. thank you very much yura!  
> i hope you enjoy.

Kanata's hair tickled his cheek.

The sun was a warming, beautiful thing. It brought forth a platform for luminosity and harmony on a summer day, but could also scorch and burn and cause things to perish. This Chiaki knew. It was the middle of June now, and heat was an issue for everybody and everybody's mothers. No doubt, the sweaty stickiness of skin, the salt against his cheeks as he insisted on summer idol training, was enough for Chiaki to believe that this was a hero's work — definitely, the sort of pain of tackling the glistening heat was only suited for endurance during hard lives.

But he could not deny the relief that summer brought when the bright burning sun set down, and he could not deny the relaxing feeling, finally, that an extinguished sun was giving him. As for Kanata, Chiaki was not as worried — he had been bathing in the ocean, like usual, the entire afternoon. It wasn't as if Chiaki didn't join him (his wet brunette locks, dripping even now with water, said otherwise), but once they had arrived at the beach with the rest of the members of RYUSEITAI, the scolding sun and his immense love for the ocean blue went hand in hand. He would not get out of the water.

Yet Chiaki's words insisted him otherwise once the sun began to go down. Kanata was often very stubborn in his pursuits, shaking his head and sitting in the sand where he could always be at least a little submerged — all of their junior RYUSEITAI members did their best to persuade him to follow them to help pack up the group's belongings and follow them back to Yumenosaki. Yet, Kanata did not shake in his escapades and kept bubbling along, insisting that if he left the ocean's touch, he'd surely melt away.

Chiaki was more used to Kanata's antics than his juniors, so of course, he understood better methods to coax Kanata out of the water. Chiaki planted a passionate kiss on the top of Kanata's head, approached from behind, Kanata humming as a response, knowing more than well Chiaki's kisses. He'd react differently if it were anyone else.

"Kanata," Chiaki began, but to his own surprise, no more words came out of his mouth than that. It was as if his name was a chant itself, a forbidden taboo to others, yet the exact word of affection to him — who loved it, cared for it, felt for no other like it. Kanata lazily rolled his head back, peering up directly at Chiaki, staring at him with crisp, curious, looking-glass eyes, waiting for the words that he expected to come to arrive. But there were none. Rather than that, Chiaki gave him a lop-sided smile — stained with heroism and loyalty and passion and love — that Kanata accepted with no hesitation to his name.

"What is it, Chiaki....? 'Kanata' is my name...~" The blueheaded boy chimed, letting his head loll to the side, a soft grin on his face as a response to Chiaki's. It was a beautiful, entrancing, and seemingly ignorant smile, and yet, Chiaki knew the wisdom that was behind it. He also knew the love that Kanata held behind it as well. With gentleness, Chiaki's kiss simmered onto Kanata's own, tasting the brief moment of salt before melting into seafoam and more. Both their eyes hushed and relaxed, and the setting sun laid to rest in satisfaction. Chiaki's lips parted away, slowly, and their lids flickered open, staring at one another.

"....You'd like me to... 'get out', right...~?"

"Hmmm... actually, Kanata, I think I'd like to stay here with you just a little longer."


End file.
